Phony Bologna
by Insert a Catchy Penname Here
Summary: New ranger alert! A girl named Kylie wants to join the team, and she's so nice and strong. They can't turn  her away. But Wesley knows somethings up. But why won't anybody believe him?
1. Black Ranger?

Phony Bologna 1

"Let's go, buddy!" Antonio tapped his foot, impatient.

"I'm coming, Goldie!" Wesley snapped.

"You seem in a bad mood," Mia commented.

"I don't know why," Wesley shrugged, "it's just.."

"We all have our days," Kevin shrugged.

"Come on," Mentor urdged, "you must train."

They began to train together. But Wesley was off his game. The next thing he knew, he was flat on his back. Before Jayden could ask, they GAP sensor went off at top volume. The seven took off for the town.

"What the….?" they cried.

The city was trashy, but the moogers were basically toasted.

"Who…?" Jayden began, but he got his answer really fast.

"I did," a female's voice replied. A girl appeared before them.

She had a black tanktop, ripped blue jeans, and brown boots. Her long, dark brown hair was to her center back and her eyes were a light green.

"Who…?" Wesley began, but she replied before he finished.

"I'm Kylie," she smiled, "and I wish to join the team."

The team exchanged Looks. The team was SO at an all-time high, so one more? That didn't sound promising.

"Why?" Wesley demanded.

"Because," her eyes twinkled like stars, "I am the Black Ranger."

Author Note: I know, MEGA short and MEGA cutting to the point. I'm on the phone while doing this, so give me slack. It'll get better, my friends.


	2. Suspicious

Phony Bologna 2

"Black Ranger?" Kevin raised his eyebrows.

"Yes," Kylie nodded, her hair bouncing, "see, I have trained all my life. I was born for this because of my family. Please let me join."

The Samurai looked at each other. Seven was more than enough, but she looked so cute and innocent with those big eyes…

"Let's talk to Mentor," Jayden decided.

Wesley was the only one who didn't like the idea, it turns out. Mentor seemed thrilled, and others huddled.

"All in favor?" Jayden asked the team.

"I!" the team all yelled except for Wesley.

"She doesn't look right," he told them, "something seems wrong with her."

"Oh, come on Wesley she's totally sweet," Emily looked at him with her hazel eyes begging.

"Give us one good reason why she shouldn't," Mia crossed her arms.

"Well…uh…" Wesley squirmed.

"Kylie," Jayden looked at her, "you're in."

Wesley felt betrayed by his childhood friend. The others all hugged/high fived Kylie as Mentor handed her a new samuraizer.

"Isn't this great?" she smiled at Wesley, opening her arms for a hug.

Wesley recoiled from her. Looking hurt, she slunk back toward Jayden. Scowling at her, he went into his and Jayden's room. He had no reason to think she was trouble. But something inside him said something wasn't right with her. But what?

"Wesley?" a knock came on his door.

"Go away, I'm not here," he sank into his sheets.

"Come on," the voice begged, "I need to talk to you."

"Fine," he heaved a sigh, "come in."

Emily came inside, shutting the door behind her. He'd always admired her. She'd beaten him into sense when he was a traitor, (See **Old Buddy**,) and ever since she'd only gotten stronger. The two were pretty close, though Wesley was more to himself or with Jayden/Antonio. Like Kevin, Wesley was like her big brother. But she was really the one teaching him.

Not that he'd ever admit it.

"If it's about Kylie.." he groaned.

"Look," she sat beside him on his bed, "I know you are tense around her. But give her a chance, will you?"

"I guess," Wesley sighed, "but you guys have to believe me if I see anything wrong in her."

"Totally," Emily patted his shoulder, "now, let's try this one more time."

The two went into the main room together. Kylie was laughing with the others, but she backed away at the sight of the Silver Ranger. When he looked at Emily, she nodded.

"Hey, Kylie?" he spoke.

"Y-yes, Wesley?" she asked with a slight tremble.

Heaving a silent sigh, he embraced her.

"Welcome to the team," he muttered into her ear.

Author Note: I sure hope Kylie is as good as she seems…


	3. Please smile

Phony Bologna 3

Wesley tried really hard to get used to Kylie.

She was a ray of sunshine with stubbornness and a sarcastic mouth. Everybody adored her, even more so Jayden and Emily. So he tried to be happy. But that unsettling feeling was really bothering him more with each passing day.

She seemed to be really attracted to him, though.

The girl hung around him a lot and was always trying to help him when they battled. He just smiled at her and accepted it in fake eagerness. Nobody seemed to notice his discomfort. Maybe it was for the best. After all, he had sweet little Emily's word.

But he was seriously putting himself to the test on that Saterday's night.

They were all really tired after a long day of training and Nilock. He was ready to go to bed after he got done with his long, hot shower. But he was stopped before he got there. Kylie smiled at him as she stood in front of him.

"You seem tired," she commented, "why don't you let me massage those muscles?"

"Nah," he tried to slid past her.

"Come on," she begged, "please?"

"Why?"

"Because…" she smiled in a deep blush, "I like you and I want to see you smile."

He forced a smile.

"No," she shook her head, "a real one."

"I am fine," he tried not to growl.

"Then at least let me do something," she took his hand.

"What?" he sighed.

Suddenly, she pinned against the wall. He startled to struggle, but she pressed against his lips with her own. She thought he'd smile when she pulled away. But he just stared at her for a while.

"I'm sorry," she felt horrible for making him mad.

But he wasn't.

Instead, he kissed her himself.


	4. Just maybe

Phony Bologna 4

Jayden knew something was wrong with Wesley.

His playful childhood friend was staying in bed, not talking to a soul and staring at the ceiling with big, emotionless eyes. About three, the younger male confronted his friend.

"What's wrong?" he asked him.

"Nothing," Wesley fibbed, "just…tired."

Jayden didn't believe that for a second. But instead of pressing, he went out for afternoon training. Emily seemed really worried about him as well. As she pressed against Jayden, her hazels shown her mind was elsewhere. Kylie seemed even more full of life than ever. She was sparring with endless power, and she was helping everybody with everything.

"You seem in a good mood," Antonio commented.

"I know I am!" she bubbled, "the most wonderful thing happened to me last night!"

"What?" Mia inquired.

Unable to hold it back any longer, the Black Ranger squealed, "I totally kissed Wesley!"

"What?" the two yelled.

"And then he kissed me!" she was flushed with excitement.

The two were shocked. They knew Wesley hadn't exactly been open to her at first, but now he was kissing her? That was quite a step up.

"I need to talk to him," Antonio went into Jayden and Wesley's room, "aimgo, what in the world happened with you and Kylie?"

"I don't know!" the Silver Ranger finally spoke, "it was just she kissed me and I got lost in those beautiful eyes…it just happened! When we pulled away, she wrapped her arms around my neck and we danced for a while. She fell asleep in my arms, so I laid her in her bed and fell asleep in my own."

"Wow," the Gold Ranger whistled, "you must really like her."

"But that feeling is gone whenever I'm not touching her," he sighed, "it's just so weird. Like a spell is over me."

"That spell," Antonio smiled, "is a little thing I like to call love."

Sighing, the brown haired older teen flopped back onto his bed. Antonio just didn't understand this oddness. It just came so sudden…

"I can tell you need to think," the younger teen smiled weakly, "I'll leave you alone with your love."

The male groaned when his friend was gone. Nobody could understand this mix of emotions. Was he losing it?

"Wesley?" a voice softly said from behind the closed door.

"Wesley is unavailable at this moment," he spoke from under his pillow, "please leave a message after the beep. Beep."

"Come on!" the voice begged, "let me in! I just want to talk!"

"Fine," he groaned, sitting up. A blonde haired, hazel eyed little girl walked in. Emily.

"I heard about you and Kylie," she began.

"You just wouldn't understand," he grumbled.

"Probably not," she agreed, "but I understand Kylie is seriously crushing on you."

"I know," he sighed, "I'm losing it! I'm supposed to hate her!"

"You aren't _supposed_ to feel anything," Emily shook her curls, "it's just what your heart wants."

"I guess," he sighed, "I just want to be alone with my scrambled thoughts."

"I understand," she nodded slowly, "I'll just leave you be. But I know you're going to figure it out."

She was suddenly gone. Sighing loudly, the Silver Ranger watched his team train. Jayden was waiting, leaning against his practice sword. When Emily came out, he greeted her and she smiled brightly. The two were soon sparring, gleams of effort in their eyes.

Suddenly, Jayden twisted her sword. The girl stumbled and fell back, sword clattering. Quick on his own feet, the Red Ranger caught her. She smiled up at him, and he grinned back with love. They were a couple that was totally meant to be. It was natural.

His ice blue eyes went over to Kevin and Mia. The two formal, big siblings were clashing with their swords, spinning in a game of outwitting. Soon, Mia had Kevin on the ground.

"I clearly need," Kevin grunted as she helped him up, "more practice."

"You're doing fine, Kev," she smiled, "now, let's go!" The two smiled before their training swords clashed.

They were a perfect match. Kevin admired her for her motherly instinct and passion, and she wanted to be just like him for his discipline and master over symbol power. His eyes lingered on over to Antonio and Mike.

Antonio had strong feelings for Emily. But now he had even stronger feelings toward her big sister, now healed, Serena. (See **A day of Destiny **and **Waiting for You**.) Mike was in love with a girl named Lily, who was a non ranger, but his match. (See **We have to do what now?**)

Wesley didn't have a love yet. But Kylie? Could she really be the one?

_No, _he thought, shaking his head, _no way. No how. _

Those feelings of suspicion were there. But when he touched her, they melted and made his heart beat ten times faster. Letting out a groan, he let his head hit the wall.

"Wesley?" Kylie's voice was followed by a knock at his door, "are you in there?"

Knowing he couldn't shake her, he opened up the door. She was all dressed in her silver Samurai training outfit, black belt on her waist and lining her like the others'. Her midnight hair was in a ponytail, making her lime eyes look prettier. He leaned against the doorway, giving her the silence to speak.

"Want to sparr?" she asked him.

"Um…I'll pass," he started to shut the door, desperate to get her away and out of his head.

"Please?" she gazed at him with those big eyes, touching his skin.

He felt electricity radiate through him. Feeling his legs go jelly, he nodded. Smiling, she pulled him along outside.

"You're pretty good," he commented when she knocked him into a bush.

"Thanks," she grinned, "you too." She reached out, and when he took her hand, he felt sparks flying like the fourth of July.

Even when she let go, he felt passion toward the girl. Maybe, just maybe, he could really love her…

Author Note: Yes, I know a lot has happened in the romance department. But this was written before **Heartbeat **and **You seem a little Dark**. So just bear with me for the sake of what happened! :D


	5. Issue

Phony Bologna 5

Emily loved seeing her big brother so happy with Kylie. Sure, it was a little weird how quick he bonded with the girl. But hey. He was like Kevin when it came to accepting new members. But unlike Kevin with Antonio, (thankfully,) Wesley had fallen in love with their newest member. They were hanging out all the time, training and laughing with each other constently. It was like they just worked.

"You seem in a good mood," she commented as Wesley cleaned up everybody's breakfast and helped them suit up to train.

"Kylie and I are going to see **Passion with Her **tonight," he declared happily, "the hottest make-out movie of the summer."

"Whoa," she grinned, "that's great."

Turns out, Kevin, Mia, Lily and Mike were going as well, along with Antonio and Serena. Emily was beginning to feel left out, since Jayden hadn't asked her. But she discovered soon that Jayden had made plans for them to go to the carnival together, just the two of them.

When everybody came home, their eyes were all full of love. Kevin, Antonio, and Mike both had lipstick all over their faces, and Wesley was leaning against Antonio for support.

"I.." the Green Ranger breathed, "need to get that on DVD."

"Yeah," Kevin smiled at Mia, who was giggling like mad.

"So many kisses," Antonio looked dreamy, "so little time."

"You know," Kylie smiled at Wesley, who looked ready to pass out, "I feel the same for you." That's when the Silver Ranger collapsed.

Emily and Jayden walked in at that moment, laughing with face paint all over their faces, carnival prizes, grins on their faces, and cotton candy. When she noticed Wesley on the ground, she set down her stuff and knelt to his side.

"Are you okay?" she asked him worriedly.

Sitting up dreamily, he breathed, "I'm better. I'm in love!"

"I knew it!" Jayden yelled, and his girlfriend threw a little rubber ball from her pile at him.

"I'm so happy for you two," she helped him up, grinning with him.

She helped him to bed with Kylie on his other side, supporting his weight. When the two girls exited, Jayden kissed Emily goodnight and went to bed. Mike and Kevin soon crashed, so Antonio and Mia decided to do the same. Soon it was just Kylie and Emily still awake.

"Hey, Em?" the Black Ranger looked at her blonde friend, "can you come to my room for a sec?"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Anybody seen Em today?" Mike asked as they all ate breakfast.

"She was still asleep when I got up," Mia replied.

"I'm going to go get that lazy girl up," Jayden smiled, leaving the room, sliding his breakfast bowl into the sink.

"How'd you sleep last night?" Wesley asked his girlfriend.

"Like a baby," Kylie replied, smiling widely, "it was so peaceful and serene knowing the issue is gone."

"Issue?"

Blinking, she replied, "I mean…me not knowing if you like me!" Nodding, the Silver Ranger kissed her.

Suddenly, the Red Ranger ran in. He was clutching his heart and shaking with emotion.

"Guys," he looked like he was trying not to cry, "Emily's gone!"

"What?" the others jumped to their feet.

"And.." he choked, "I found this in her bed!"

The boy held up baseball bat with a blonde strand of hair on it with a little blood on the tip.


	6. Gone

Phony Bologna 6

"This is terrible!" Wesley totally flippin' out, "who could have done this to poor Em?" The Rangers were all split up in pairs, minus Jayden, searching for Emily desperately.

"I don't know," Kylie replied innocently, "poor girl."

Wesley called Emily's name, and the Black Ranger grit her teeth.

"I'll go check over here," she went behind a bunch of brush.

XXXXXXX

"Emily!" Mia cried with Kevin, "Em! Where are you?"

Suddenly, Kevin was yanked into the brush. Gasping, the Air Samurai grabbed his hand.

"What was that?" she asked.

"I snagged my shirt on a branch," Kevin gasped, "but let's go home. I think I may be hurt."

"I think your fine," she shook her head, "Emily's in trouble."

"I don't care," he growled, "who do care about more: Me or a Samurai wannabe?"

"She's not a wannabe!" the Pink Ranger defended her biffle, "this isn't like you, Kevin. What do you mean?"

"I mean she shouldn't even be here," he rolled his eyes, "and I should like you. Now let's go." He grabbed her wrist.

"Let go!" she jerked away, "I thought you were better than that."

She stormed away.

XXXXXXX

"Emily!" Mike yelled.

"Em?" Antonio searched all in the bushes.

As he searched, the Gold Ranger was yanked in. The Green Samurai gasped and searched until he grabbed his friend out.

"Whoa, what happened?" he asked.

"I slipped," Antonio shrugged, "now, back to Em."

He started to push Mike aside and search himself.

"What are you doing?" the Forest Samurai asked, irratated.

"Finding my love," he shrugged.

"Love? She liked Jay,"

"No, she loves me. Not him or your sorry self. So back off,"

"Excuse me?"

"Did I stutter? You're a bad influence, Mikey. So let the love doctor operate and you butt out,"

"And what if I don't?"

"You asked for this," Antonio nailed Mike in the face.

Growling, he punched Antonio's gut. The two were soon fighting until the Green Ranger was unconscience.

XXXXXXX

Jayden was searching everywhere for his girlfriend, angry and scared for her safety. Suddenly, a form appeared in front of his path. He crashed into it, being in a run, and scrambled off it.

"Kylie?" he stared at her, helping the moaning girl up, "what happened? Shouldn't you be with Wesley?"

"We've got bigger issues he's working on," she told her leader, "Kevin and Antonio have turned on us. Mia is ticked off, and Mike's gone just like them. Wesley's trying to calm her down."

"Oh no," he groaned, "so now it's just you, me, and Wesley?"

"Afraid not," she picked up a rock, "now it's just Wesley and me."

She struck his head, and he fell, unconscience.

XXXXXX

"Wesley!" Kylie ran to her boyfriend.

"What?" he gulped.

"Jayden's gone!" she wailed, "where's Mia?"

"In the bushes, refusing to talk," he sighed.

"Here, I'll help her," she went in. She came back out a few minutes later in tears.

"She's gone!"

He groaned and pulled his hair, "What'll we do?"

"I don't know," she wrapped her arms around him, "but it's just us now."

Slowly, he smiled, "Yeah. You're right. Now it's just the two of us. Forever." She smirked as he held her, unaware of how much danger the others were in now.


	7. Truth trap

Phony Bologna 7

Emily struggled against her bonds. She couldn't see anything in her chamber, and the chains were cutting into her skin and pinching. Rolling over clumsily, she felt something warm under her legs, then everywhere else. Recoiling, she scooted back in alarm.

"Who's there?" a voice mumbled near her.

"M-Mike?" she whispered. A form sat up, and it got close to her.

"Emily?" it mumbled.

"Mike, Kylie is evil!" the Yellow Ranger was tearing up, "Wesley was so right! She knocked me out and dragged me here. Now I see she'd done the same to you and the others."

"Calm down," he nuzzled her forehead with his own, "Wesley will figure it out."

"I hope so," she swallowed her dry throat, "I mean, Kylie told me she knew he loved her. So what if he's blinded by love?"

"Good point," he sighed, "all we can do now is hope for the best."

Though he couldn't see her, she nodded. The Yellow and Green Rangers watched as the others woke up, and they explained what happened. They were forgiven, of course, by whoever they'd fought with.

"She must be a Nilock," Kevin claimed as they were all sitting up in their tiny, cramping space, "I mean, it's obvious it wasn't really us."

"So true," a silky voice purred. The light suddenly flooding in tortured their eyes, blinking and watering.

When their eyes adjusted, the Samurai saw Kylie standing there. She was grinning evilly, her black hair shadowing over her greens, which seemed darker now. They glared at her, angry for what she'd done. This is when they realized they were in a small mound of Earth, bound in chains all in each other, crammed all together.

"I am a Nilock," she nodded, "I can morph into human forms, and I've got Wesley in the palm of my hand. He'll never figure out the truth!" She cackled evilly.

"Not true," Antonio snarled, "I know him, he's not stupid."

"He's weak now," she smirked, "he's blinded by love now. My spell of love over him is strong. Now I will rule everything, rid myself of you Samurai and then break his heart before finishing him too."

Her laughter was cruel and heartless. The Ranger locked eyes, guilt all across their faces.

"We should have believed him," Mia sighed, "he knew she was evil."

"It was childish to ignore him like that," Jayden bowed his head, "we should all be ashamed. "

"Feel what you will for the time you have left here," Kylie told them, "I gotta' get back before he wakes up."

She rolled something over the hole, and the light was gone. Darkness swallowed them whole, and they shivered. Weeping filled the silence, and Jayden realized they belonged to his girlfriend.

"We're going to be okay," he promised her, "we'll figure it out."

"But it's my fault," she wept, "I made him trust her. This is my fault we're all going to die."

"We won't die," Antonio assured her, moving closer to comfort her, "and it's not your fault. It's all our faults."

"Besides," Mike nudged her jaw, "he cares more about you than he does any of us others. He'll want to find you first."

Smiling, she felt warm surrounded by the three boys who loved her like a sis/ a hopefully one day wife. (I think you know which is which.)

"I guess," she sniffed one more time, "let's get some rest."

Everyone attempted to get a little comfortable. Closing her eyes, Emily fell into dreamless sleep.

XXXXXXXX

Kylie slipped into The Shiba House. It was quiet, now that the Samurai Rangers were kidnapped. Mentor had gone to a 'vacation' with other mentors, so it was pretty empty. Wesley appeared in the doorway, hair tangled and tiredness in his ice eyes.

"Hey, babe," she kissed his cheek, "sure is nice around here, huh?"

"Yep," he grinned, "quiet. Peaceful. Just me and the love of my life." They kissed before he made them coffee.

Chucking, the female Nilock in girl form sat on the table. She had him in her trap just right, and he wouldn't even know until it snapped shut.


	8. Heartache

Phony Bologna 8

This game of torture for the other Samurai played out for the next two weeks. The Rangers were all smelly, cramped, and their eyes ached with strain. They were all skinny, and they were pretty thankful Kevin had gotten his samuarizer from his pocket and made water for them. They prayed Wesley would figure it out before they didn't make it. Already Emily was sick and Jayden was coming down with fever.

Kylie's love spell was totally working on Wesley. She caught him one day staring at promise rings in a window one day and snickered. If he ever asked her, the Samurai would be long gone and she'd break his heart then.

"Hey, baby?" Wesley looked at her one evening, "how about we go out for diner, just me and you?"

"That sounds great," tonight would be the night she crushed his heart.

As they ate, Kylie noted how he was tense. Smirking behind her food, she waited for him to say it.

"Kylie, you know how we've dated for a while?" he finally spoke.

"Yes," she turned on her samuraizer and hit record to torture the Samurai later.

"Well, I know we're in love," he rose out of his seat, "and I bought this." He brought out a yellow ring.

She acted surprised, though she'd seen it coming. She awaited him to ask her to marry him, but it never came. He pulled it samuraizer, making a symbol and striking it. She went rolling, shocked beyond belief. In a flash of silver, she was aching, her samuraizer gone and her power drained.

"What the heck?" she demanded angrily as her life faded.

"Sorry, Kylie," he sighed, "but I know the truth. I may love you, but nobody treats my friends like that."

She hissed before turning to dust. She couldn't turn into a second life, so she was gone for good. Making a symbol, Wesley wiped the people's memories and trotted out. Sighing against the cool night air, he walked to the Earth mound and rolled away the stone.

"Hey, guys."

XXXXXXXXX

Despite the fact Kylie was gone and hadn't done it like she'd planned, Wesley's heart was broken. He had truly been in love with her, but when he discovered what was really going on, he knew he had to do his duty. Now he was single again, sullen and longing for someone _human _to love him.

"Wesley?" a soft voice asked from behind the door.

"Who?" he moaned, "this is Joe Blow. Go home."

"I am home," this time, Emily just came in, shutting the door behind her, "are you alright?"

"I guess," he sighed.

"How did you know?"

He sighed again before explaining, "When she confessed being a Nilock, I'd discovered she'd left. I came up when she confessing and heard everything. I got back before she did quickly and unnoticed, then did a plan of my own. I guess I got this for nothing." He picked up the ring from the table and threw it into the wall.

The blonde picked it up and put it back in his hand, "You'll give this to somebody someday. But I'm proud you did that. I know it must have been hard."

"It was," his gaze was lowered, "but whatever. I guess love is something that will come when I'm old."

"I love you like a brother and so do the others," the youngest Ranger smiled up at him, "now, let me see a smile."

He shook his head, and she grinned evilly. The next thing the Silver Ranger knew, he was on his back on the bed, Emily ontop of him, tickling him.

"Alright, alright!" he laughed.

"Aha!" she approved of the smile and laughter, "now, let's get you cleaned up and find you some love."

"Thanks, Em," he grinned as she walked out so he could get dressed.

"What are friends for?"

As he looked as his reflection, Wesley smiled. He had to dress to impress and have fun. Besides, not all love would be as phony bologna as Kylie's.

Author Note: Aw…YEA HAPPY ENDING! :D :D :D Review, and Authors Together, Writing Forever! :D


End file.
